Lilikiska Sweetmare
|-|Lilikiska= |-|Sophia= Summary Lilikiska Sweetmare is a Dealer, one of the human players of Money (Game) Master, the world’s biggest online game and the leader of a team known as Ag Wolves. Having found no challenge to her skills in real life that could relieve her of her boredom, Lilikiska joined Money (Game) Master, where she met the legendary team Called Game. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C, at least 9-B with #FiringLine.err | Unknown Name: Lilikiska Sweetmare | Sophia Origin: Magisterus Bad Trip Gender: Female Age: Around 16 years old | Unknown Classification: Human, Dealer, Zodiac Child | Magisterus, Elf Powers and Abilities: Expert markswoman and sniper | Expert car driver, superhuman calculation abilities Attack Potency: Street level with regular rifle, at least 9-B with #FiringLine.err | Unknown Speed: Athletic Human, Subsonic via car | Athletic Human, Subsonic via car Lifting Strength: At least Athletic Human (Can lift and carry the #FiringLine.err, a large anti-materiel rifle) | At least Athletic Human Striking Strength: Unknown | Unknown Durability: Street level (Barely survived an interrupted fall from a 20-story building’s rooftop) | Street level Stamina: At least above average Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with sniper rifle, Infinite with FiringLine.err | Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Bolt-action sniper rifle, various clothing and jewels that grant Skills, limousine. For a time she also had possession of FiringLine.err, and later received the SoaringSwallow.err Intelligence: Above average, expert Dealer and expert sniper who became the leader of a group of expert Dealers. Noted to have amazing skill at working with numbers and data, but also amazingly poor at reading the subtleties of people's emotions. | Average, superhuman calculation abilities Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: Skills: Skills are abilities or bonuses granted to a Dealer by equipment such as weapons, clothing, and jewels. These skills can include things like auto-aim or the ability to see through walls and can buff the user's physical strength or increase their ability to make calculations. Lilikiska's specific Skills are mostly unknown, but they focus in sniping and include Skills to help with both long-range sniping and close-range combat, such as concentration reinforcement and several hand-steadying/stabilizing Skills for long-range sniping. Sophia: All Dealers have an AI partner called a Magisterus. All Magisteri take a female mythological or fantasy-based form. Lilikiska's Magisterus, for example, is an elf named Sophia. As AI, Magisteri have advanced calculation capabilities and a high ability to process data, so they act as support for their Dealers during trading and help them by offering map guidance, acquisition of financial data, programmed buying and selling, and other data services. Magisteri can only use the possessions and money of their own Dealer. They also share the Skills and parameters of their Dealer. * Temple: Magisteri have a Temple, a vehicle owned by their Dealer that they can drive and control. Sophia’s Temple is a large black hybrid armored limousine that can go at 490km/h using a jet engine. The limo also has 10cm-thick bulletproof glass windows and bulletproof tires. * Down: If a Magisterus receives a fatal wound they won’t die, but instead they’ll ‘freeze’ for a set period of time as they recover. The time until recovery varies based on the severity of the injury, from a few minutes to a maximum of an hour. SoaringSwallow.err: An Overtrick taking the form of an assault rifle with a large circular rear sight. As long as it is contained within the circular frame of the rear sight, any form of projectile attack – be it a bullet, a rocket, or a missile – will be shot down with a 100% success rate simply by pulling the trigger. The rifle also includes a laser pointer and can shoot heavy armor-piercing bullets capable of obliterating a human chest and punching straight through bulletproof vests and the Bulletproof Skill, speculated by Kaname to probably be bullets made of tungsten steel or possibly even depleted uranium. Scorpion's Tenacity: Lilikiska's ability as a Zodiac Child. The actual effects of this ability are unknown. Key: Lilikiska Sweetmare | Sophia Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Magisterus Bad Trip Category:Humans Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Snipers Category:Leaders Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 9 Category:Teenagers